shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Masami Ryu/NSFW
NSFW A-Z Trivia A Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) She’s a cuddler, and enjoys being the little spoon but doesn’t mind being the big spoon sometimes. Generally, she’s the more tired of the two, but after a full session, she likes to just cuddle with her husband/partner. Sometimes she’ll twine her fingers with her man’s or play with her lover’s hair. If they had a rough and animalistic session, she peppers kisses around the places she had bit him and ask if she did anything that may have hurt him. Between rounds, Masami likes to talk with her partner or tease him until he’s ready for their next round. B Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) Though she also hates them for her back pain and for limiting her clothing options, Masami is very proud of her breasts. And from an outsider’s view, what wasn’t there to be proud of? They’re large, perky, and perfectly equal, and they were 100% natural; no plastic surgery on this girl. She’s not vain about them nor does she try to show them off. She just loves that aside from back pain, they’re the one part of her body she doesn’t have to constantly work on and worry about when getting ready for a role or acting. Plus, she liked that her husband and/or partner found her chest comfortable as pillow when they cuddled or slept together. Her favorite body part on her partner? It’d probably be their hands or mouth. She doesn’t have any particularly strong reason for it, but her partner’s hands on her body often makes her feel safe. Plus, it’s not her partner penis that brings her the most pleasure, but his hands and mouth especially when he’s being attentive of her. C Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) When it comes to taking her lover’s cum, she’s fine with him cumming in her or on her or even in her mouth. Just don’t cum on her face or hair. She’ll either hit him or just stop the session if he does. She could wipe off the cum if it's on her torso or lower body, but that stuff is difficult to clean if it's on her face and hair. She would like to stay as clean as possible even during sex. Plus who the hell can sleep with crusty cum hair? D Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) She has a masochistic side, and a strong ravishment fetish. She’ll never tell unless her partner asks her, but Masami has a strong desire to not only dominated and ravished to the point where she can’t remember her own name but to also be teased until she’s begging for mercy. She honestly wants her partner to do this to for possibly an entire day or longer without any interruptions from their work, friends, and relatives. E Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) With a partner, the furthest she’s ever gone is deep kissing and some heavy petting with her husband. Although she doesn’t have experience in other sexual areas, doesn’t mean she has no knowledge. Masami knows very well what she’s doing and how to turn even the most stoic man into simpering mess. Her older sister taught her everything she knows from the elder’s time as a honeypot assassin. F Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) Since she’s still a virgin (despite being married for some time already), Masami isn’t actually sure what her favorite position is. At the moment, she’s fine with nearly any position that allows her a lot of intimacy with her partner and her partner to easily play with or suck her breasts. From the various books she’s read so far, she’s inclined to say the Love Seat most suits her. she also likes many of the missionary variations. G''' '''Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) Whether it’s with her husband or a lover, Masami’s pretty serious about sexual relations and loves the intimacy that’s shared between lovers. There's a time for jokes and goofiness, but sex just isn't one of them for her. For Masami, sex isn't something that should be taken lightly, and it should only be done with someone she loves. Anything less than serious, would make her unhappy and dissatisfied. The only time she’s really okay with some goofing around is if she and her lover were playing around before leading up to the act. H Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) The carpet does match the drapes; as such her bush is naturally a mix of blonde, black, purple, and red. But due to her own preference and work, Masami had laser hair removal treatment and no longer grows pubic hair. Other things she does is use special oils and lotions to keep her skin from getting irritated. As result her groin is hairless, and her skin is nice and silky smooth and is as soft as a baby’s bottom. I Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) J Jack Off (Masturbation head canon) Surprisingly or not, Masami masturbates pretty damn often. Depending on her stress levels and the amount of work she has, how often she masturbates varies. If she has events scheduled practically back-to-back for days to weeks on end, she tries to masturbate at least once day. It won’t matter what time of day it is, she’ll pleasure herself if there’s a large enough window between work projects for her to do it. During her less schedule packed weeks, she normally prefers to masturbate twice a day either when she wakes up and/or before she goes to sleep so she can make her day seem a little better. When she goes to take care of herself, Masami likes to strip down to her birthday suit and lie down in the middle of her bed in her own room with the doors locked and the curtains snapped shut. K Kink (One or more of their kinks) Breast Play, Adult Breast Feeding, Sensory Deprivation, Overstimulation, BDSM, Temperature Play, Orgasm Denial, Glasses, Tuxedos, Teasing, Spanking, Ninja Sex/Silent Play, and more L Location (Favorite places to do the do) Home. Her automatic answer will always be home for privacy sakes. However, that doesn’t mean she’s not adventurous. She has multiple homes, and many of them are sprawling estates. She’s more than happy to have a romp anywhere on her property grounds. M Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) Intelligence, Sensuality, Maturity, and Security are huge turn ons for Masami. For her there’s nothing better than an intelligent man who’s into knowing about her and can make her feel safe in not just her surroundings but also in herself. But what really gets her going is partner subtly or not so subtly teasing her throughout the day. She likes being worked up to the point, that she’ll need to drag her partner to the nearest empty room for him to temporarily satisfy her or she’ll make an excuse to cut their night out short so they can get home or their car to get down and dirty. N NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) A sure fire way to kill the mood for her is calling her by the wrong name. Whether the person is a friend or her s/o, she won’t stand for it. If anyone ever does it, she’ll cut ties with person and minimize all communication to business only. Despite her various nicknames and her acting career, Masami can’t stand being called by the name of the characters/roles she plays when she’s off set. Doing such lets her know that the person doesn’t see her for her, and is only friends with her or is her s/o because of her current/former acting role. Other turn offs include but are not limited to narcissism, codependency, self-depreciation, ignorance, stupidity, bigots, racists, and etc. Basically anything that would need constant assurances as well as anything that put her off from wanting be friends. Some absolutely nots are choking/breath play, age play, adult babies, degradation, humiliation, piss play, breast and nipple torture, genital torture, and anything that will cause permanent physical and emotional harm. O Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) She hasn't done either before, but she figures she wouldn’t mind giving or receiving. Masami’s pretty big on the whole give as much as you take aspect. So if she’s willing to give her partner a blowjob, he better be willing to return the favor. Now when it comes to her oral skills, she’s pretty good at it. She might not have given a blowjob on her husband/partners before, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to give a killer blowjob. Her older sisters have taught her perhaps more than she had ever wanted to know. P Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) It depends on her partner and the mood they're in when they initiate sex. Whatever the pace is, Masami generally likes them all especially if several different paces are mixed in. But if her partner is in control, she prefers him to be fast, rough, and animalistic. For her, the more intense, the better. If she’s on top, she likes to take it nice and slow, not for sensual reasons though. She loves using the slow pace to tease her lover and watching his pleasure filled and desperate expressions, pushing her lover to his breaking point. Until he can no longer control himself, and he pins her to the nearest surface and has his way with her. All according her plan, love. Q Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) Considering her busy work schedule, she likes quickies and is almost always up for them as long as she’s not surrounded by her younger impressionable relatives (i.e.; her baby cousins and her nieces and nephews). They might not be as intimate and sensual as her regular romps with her partner, but it gives her and her lover a chance to be intimate together even if it is only for a short time. R Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) Yes! Hell yes! Masami is more than game to experiment. She’s almost always willing to try new things as long as it is safe and does not involve blood, choking, urine, or feces. She does not want to get sick or die from experimental sex! S Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) Despite her continuous health issues, Masami is a fit, healthy, and athletic young woman who is in her prime. Depending on if her partner teases her for a long time and a lot, she generally lasts for 3-5 rounds with each round lasting for a rather lengthy duration. She can even go all night if her husband/partner is able to keep up. T Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) Hallelujah yes! She has a decent sized collection of them, and even has several that she takes with her when she has to work overseas. As long as her partner is up for it, Masami is more than happy to use sex toys with him or on him or have him use them on her. U Unfair (how much they like to tease) Have you seen this girl? If she knows someone has a crush on her or is easily flustered, she goes out of her way to tease them until they are a sputtering mess and/or a literal tomato. She’s a sadist like the rest of her family. Whether or not she’s being submissive or dominate, this girl loves to tease. She’s learned from the best, and she’s damn well going to put her skills to good use. Her partner can expect to be driven to the edge time and time again, only to have his pleasure ripped from him. V Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) Despite how loud and outspoken she is in her every day life, Masami’s surprisingly quiet in bed. By no means is she a moaner or a screamer, but she’ll gasp and sigh when her partner does something particularly pleasurable. She might even whimper from time to time. Unless her lover is a teaser like she is and can drive her crazy and desperate enough to beg, she’s not going scream. Her partner will have his work cut out for him since he is really going to have to work for it if they want to hear more than soft gasps. W Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice) She likes the thrill of being caught having sex in a place she shouldn’t be; i.e., outdoors, changing room, parties, etc. X X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) She’s 100% percent natural down here too. No vaginoplasty here! (Yes, some women actually get plastic surgery on their vaginas.) She’s a bit pink, but not dark enough call it red. And she's 100% bare of pubic hair. Y Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) She’s a young, hot-blooded woman in her prime. She’s almost always ready for a romp with her lover. That is if he can play his cards right. Ideally, she’d like to have sex at least once a day or thrice a week. She just really wants sex... Z ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) Not all that fast actually. After a good romp, Masami enjoys the time she can spend with her husband/partner between orgasms and before falling asleep. Because the both of them have extraordinarily busy schedules, she likes to savor the time they have together just talking or basking in each others presence. Category:More Than She Seems Category:Masami Ryu